imagecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Invincible Vol 1 105
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 105 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 - 105.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Quotation = | Speaker = |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = Rex is commanding several teams to stop Construct including Actioneers, Guardians of the Globe and multitasking. He tells Amanda that he will be dressed for their date. He also tells Mark that there is a difference between a parallel reality and alternate dimension while he attempts to stop a bulgary. Mark is shot by bullets, but the bullets get bounce off, having no effect on him. He easily stops the robbers while Rex descends from the control center. He gets dressed while his drones work on Mark’s goal of finding Angstrom Levy. Meanwhile on the Viltrumite Warship, Nolan has the Viltrumites go to see Thragg’s sentence. Nolan goes on to say that Thragg had threatened their survival and put his glory before the Viltrumite glory. Thragg asks he has come to kill him. Nolan argues that it would require a lack of courage. He goes to say that the Viltrumites will be dedicated to coexistence with Humans and killing him would be to return to the old Viltrumite ways. He releases his restraints and gives Thragg the sentence of exile, much to his surprise. He tells him to find a life outside of the Milky Way and the Coalition of Planets Galaxy. Thragg flies out of the ship. Mark arrives home to see Eve working on their child’s crib. Mark goes to help after she get frustrated with it. He also reveals that Rex is working on locating Angstrom. Eve tells Mark that he shouldn’t focus on revenge and Mark apologizes, stating that nothing is more important than Eve’s safety. The duo kiss and she asks that he finish the child’s crib. On the Viltrumite Warship, Nolan reveals to Allen that he rules the Viltrum Empire and Thragg’s exile. He becomes angry when he finds out about it, stating that he could have doomed the Coalition. Nolan assures him that Thragg will be dealt with if he attacks Earth. Allen understands that he’s trying to change the Viltrumite ways, but doesn’t like Thragg being out there. On their date, Amanda talks about how there aren’t many female superheroes. He sees Rex dozing off, but Rex assures her that he is listening. After dinner, Rex talk about how he had ruled the Flaxan dimension and now that he’s no one on Earth. In the Guardian’s moon base, Nolan talks about the situation with Allen with his wife, Debbie. He tells her that he’s trying to set an example. Nolan suggest they live on the warship, but Debbie refuses. The duo cuddle and she asks for his ceremonial garb as she is cold. Nolan is surprised that a garb that has been worn Emperors of Viltrum for millennia being used for a blanket. Nolan says he’ll get it. While Mark and Eve sleep, Mark gets a call from Cecil to take of a problem. Mark defeats Gridlock and it’s greeted by Nolan, much to Mark’s confusion. Nolan asks if he “wants to moon it up” and he accepts, much to Mark’s laughter. Mark asks if Thragg being out there is something Nolan can deal with. Nolan argues he can since he has the Viltrum Empire under his command. Nolan reveals that he has technology that Cecil doesn’t know about and he can intercept what Mark and Cecil are saying. Mark reveals to Nolan that he’s having a child with Eve. Nolan congratulates him and Mark asks him advice on not to be scared about having a baby. Nolan says that he wasn’t scared because he wanted to Debbie was pregnant and that his main goal was to see Viltrumite/Human DNA compatibility. Nolan tells him that after raising Mark taught him how to love. He tells Mark that he was scared every day of his life, much to Mark’s horror. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Villains: * * Locations: * Vehicles: * }}